


Elf Freunde sollt ihr sein! -- oder Der Herr der Fußbälle

by Elaglar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deutsch | German, Football | Soccer, Fun, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Versuch, den Herr der Ringe in den Herr der Fußbälle umzuwandeln. </p><p>Ich hoffe, der Humor, den ich habe, kommt an. :)<br/>Viel Spaß beim lesen. </p><p>Ach ja: es gibt keine eingeflochtenen OC, alle kommen im HdR vor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Halbzeit

**Zuerst das Übliche:** Die Personen gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit, ich habe nur die Fantasie im Kopf! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


 

** Wenn „Der Herr der Ringe“ ein Fußballspiel wäre **

  
  
  


Als gegeben  muss hingenommen werden

  
  
Der eine Ring ist nun der eine, goldene, Fußball, hinter dem alle her sind.  
  
Als Schiedsrichter kommt für mich nur Faramir von Gondor (er ist einfach der Fairste) in Frage.  
Ich denke, ein würdiger Kommentator wäre Bilbo Beutlin (er hört sich sowieso gern reden).  
  
  


** Aufstellung der „Ballgemeinschaft“ – Motto:  11 Freunde sollt ihr sein **

  
  
Im Sturm kann es nur einen – äh – zwei geben; Frodo und Sam. Auch die Verteidigungslinie ist wohl klar, das müssen Aragorn als Kapitän, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf sein. Ins Mittelfeld gehören für mich Merry, Pippin, Éomer und Éowyn. Es fehlt noch ein Tormann, für mich Boromir von Gondor, der auf das Tor als solches; das lidlose Auge (auch Sauron genannt, wenn der Ball dort ankommt ist alles hin) aufpassen muss.  
  
Aber was wären die Spieler ohne ihren Trainer Elrond und die Sportmedizinerin Arwen? Richtig – nichts. ;-)  
  
  


** Aufstellung von „Saurons Schergen“ – Motto:  Wir werden den Ball schon holen **

  
  
Auch hier gibt es Stürmer, nämlich Lurtz und Grimma Schlangenzunge. Sie werden von den Verteidigern Saruman, ja, er ist der Kapitän, Gollum, einem Warg sowie der Kankra begleitet. Im Mittelfeld stehen Schagrat, Gorbag, Uglúk, Mauhúr (alles Uruks, _sie verstehen sich grunzend_ ). Auch sie haben einen Tormann, den Hexenkönig von Angmar, liebevoll _Hexi_ genannt, er ist stolz, als Einziger einen Spitznamen zu besitzen. Hexi bewacht mit tödlicher Präzision sein  Tor als solches, den Schicksalsberg (schlägt der Ball dort irgendwann mal ein sind alle froh, gut, die Schergen wohl nicht).  
  
Auch sie haben einen Trainer, Gothmog, den Verunstalteten und einen Mediziner, den Nazgûl Khâmul, ob er so eine gute Wahl ist, wer weiß…  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


** 1\. Halbzeit **

  
  
  
Bilbo Beutlin sitzt in der Sprecherkabine und berichtet live vom größten Spiel des Dritten Zeitalters _(setzt sich Kopfhörer auf und nimmt vor den Mikrofon platz)_ :  
  
  
„Hier sehen wir den Schiedsrichter, Faramir von Gondor, er trägt den einen Fußball unter seinem Arm.   
  
Faramir betritt das Spielfeld, prüft den Rasen, legt sein Ohr darauf, hofft auf eine Erschütterung. Das Gras scheint ihm zu gefallen, er streicht mit seiner Wange darüber, ganz der Waldläufer, der er ist. Jetzt begutachtet er die Tore, der Schicksalsberg spuckt ein wenig Feuer, das lidlose Auge sieht sehnsüchtig auf den Ball. Faramir hält ihn weit weg davon, geht wieder in die Mitte des Spielfeldes.  
  
  
Die Ballgemeinschaft kommt jetzt auf das Spielfeld, doch halt, Éomer fehlt. Wo kann der Rohirrim nur sein? Sicher zieht er sich noch in der Kabine um. Faramir gibt ihm Zeit, bis auch die Gegenseite das Spielfeld betritt, dann muss das Spiel beginnen.   
Boromir macht es sich im Tor bequem, das Auge in seinem Nacken jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Am Spielfeldrand nehmen Arwen und Elrond ihr Plätze ein, sie sieht sehnsüchtig zu Aragorn hinüber, der den Blick über seine Mannschaft schweifen lässt. Legolas legt sich noch ein letztes Mal seine Haare zurecht, Gimli streicht versonnen über seinen Bart.  
      _„Ich bin eher ein Sprinter, ich hoffe, ich werde es über das Spielfeld schaffen.“_  
 __  
Gandalf stützt sich haltsuchend auf seinen Wanderstab, er ist eben nicht mehr der Jüngste. Hoffen wir, dass er sich nicht in seinem grauen Gewand verheddert.  
Die vier Hobbits stehen bei einander und tuscheln.  
      _„Hey, ihr vier, begebt euch auf eure Positionen, wie wollen das Spiel schließlich gewinnen!“_ , ruft Aragorn ihnen genervt zu, wandert hin und her.  
Éowyn dreht verschämt den Kopf weg, versucht nicht aufzufallen. Haben sie wirklich eine Frau auf dem Feld? Na ja, sie werden schon wissen, was sie tun.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Ah, jetzt erscheinen die Schergen, sie sind konsequent in schwarz gekleidet, nicht so farbenfroh wie die Ballgemeinschaft.   
Der Hexenmeister begibt sich sofort in sein Tor, er wird alles daran setzen, dass der Ball nicht ins Feuer fällt. Die vier Uruks machen sich bereit mit ihrem Stürmern auf den Ball los zu rasen, sobald das Signal ertönt.   
  
Saruman gibt seinen Verteidigern letzte Anweisungen, doch ich bin mit nicht sicher, ob Gollum, diese fette Spinne und der tumb schielende Warg sie wirklich verstehen können.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Egal, jetzt muss geklärt werden, wer als erstes in Ballbesitz ist. Aragorn und Saruman treten an Faramir heran, blitzen sich wütend an. Der Schiedsrichter hat eine kleine Münze, die er werfen will, um sich zu entscheiden.  
  
      _„Auenland, Beutlin, aaaaaah“_ , ertönt es aus der einen Spielfeldhälfte.   
Die Uruks quälen gerade diabolisch grinsend ihren kleinen Verteidiger Gollum, diese bösen, also wirklich.   
  
Faramir nimmt diesen Hinweis aus der Verteidigungslinie der Schergen sehr ernst, der Ball fällt Frodo zu, das Horn von Gondor ertönt und ….. es geht los.  
  
Sam stellt sich sofort vor Frodo, sie versuchen einen Weg über links außen zu finden. Doch dort stehen auf einmal Gollum und Saruman, der Weißhaarige schaut Frodo sehr grimmig an, der sich mit eingezogenem Kopf wieder zurückzieht.   
Der Hobbit diskutiert mit Gimli, dieser spricht mit Aragorn und Gandalf, versucht jetzt scheinbar die anderen dazu zu bewegen, sich unter das Gras zurückzuziehen.   
Ein wirklich brillanter Plan, der gern aufgenommen wird. Nur Gandalf sieht sich säuerlich um.   
Keiner hat damit gerechnet, dass da unten Feuer sein könnte. Also flüchten alle wieder an die Oberfläche, leider erscheint Gandalf nicht mit. Ein herber Verlust, da sie schon nur zehn auf dem Spielfeld waren. Éomer fehlt noch immer, er bürstet sicher gerade sein Haar.  
  
Frodo versucht nun sich zwischen Legolas und Gimli klein zu machen, damit er nicht auffällt. Hinter einem Zwerg ist dies jedoch sehr schwierig. Die Uruks stürmen vor, Frodo lässt ängstlich den Ball nach hinten rollen, das Auge freut sich schon, der Ball kommt unaufhörlich näher.   
Aber, da ist Boromir, er stürzt sich geradezu darauf, bleibt auf ihm liegen. Dann steht er auf, dreht ihn in seiner Handfläche hin und her. Eigentlich sollte er ihn wieder ins Spiel bringen, doch was ist das? Er schielt darauf.  
     _ „Ich werde ihn meinem Vater nach Gondor bringen. Er wird mich reich dafür belohnen.“_  
  
Damit hat jetzt wohl keiner gerechnet, bedeutet dies das Ende des Spieles? Nein, was sieht mein trübes Auge? Lurtz hat seinen Bogen gespannt, schießt und trifft Boromir drei Mal. Er geht stöhnend zu Boden, der Ball rollt erneut zu Frodo, er nimmt ihn an sich, das Auge wird nicht mehr bewacht.  
  
Dieses äußerst unsportliche Verhalten zieht eine Disqualifikation durch Aragorn nach sich, der kurzerhand sein Schwert holt und nun Lurtz einen Kopf kleiner macht. Das mag die Frisur des Uruks erheblich verbessern, doch sein spielerisches Talent wird nachhaltig negativ beeinträchtigt.   
  
Aus diesem Grund schleppen die anderen drei Uruks kurzerhand Merry und Pippin vom Spielfeld und halten sie in der Trainerkabine fest. Die Ballgemeinschaft ist empfindlich dezimiert, sie sind bloß noch zu sechst.   
Doch Grimma hat in der Zwischenzeit entdeckt, dass Éowyn eine Frau ist, er versucht sie zu umschmeicheln, sie muss ihren sichtlich großen Brechreiz unterdrücken.   
Wo ist Éomer, wenn man ihn braucht? Éowyn fällt nun also auch zunächst aus, sie sind effektiv nur noch fünf auf dem Spielfeld.  
  
Um einen besseren Vorteil zu haben wollen sie sich wohl gerade aufteilen. Frodo und Sam gehen über rechts, während Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn sich langsam der Trainerkabine der Schergen nähern.  
  
Es ertönt erneut das Horn Gondors, Faramir bläst die erste Halbzeit ab, alle sind erschöpft, müssen sich frisch machen.  
  
So, die 1. Halbzeit ist nun zu Ende, ich hoffe, sie bleiben bei uns, in Kürze wird es weiter gehen.“  
  
     „Das kann ja noch heiter werden. Mein Hals kratzt von dem vielen sprechen. Ich brauche jetzt eine Milch mit Honig und ein bisschen Alter Tobi.“ _(setzt die Kopfhörer ab, steht auf und streckt sich)_  
     „Ah, mein Rücken. Ich bin wirklich nicht mehr der jüngste Hobbit.“….  
  



	2. 2. Halbzeit

  
Bilbo Beutlin sitzt schon wieder in der Sprecherkabine und berichtet live vom größten Spiel des Dritten Zeitalters, in der Hoffnung, dass es heute zu Ende gehen wird.... _(setzt sich Kopfhörer auf und nimmt wieder vor dem Mikrofon platz)_ :  
  
  
„Und es geht wieder weiter, die Mannschaften betreten den Platz. Ja, in Mittelerde werden die Spielfeldseiten nicht gewechselt, sonst würden die Spieler alles daran setzen, ein Eigentor zu erzielen. Denn die Tore ab und wieder aufbauen, das würde wohl mehrere Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Zu viel Zeit für die Hobbits und die normalen Menschen. Dann hätten wir hier nur noch Greise auf dem Spielfeld. Ich denke, _ein_ Gandalf reicht aus. Oh, apropos Gandalf, der alte Knispel ist also doch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Eine Schweigeminute für ihn, die Schergen tragen ja sowieso schon schwarz und trauern um ihn, oder so….  
  
Jetzt geht die Wanderschaft, äh der Wanderpokal, äh, das Spiel also weiter. Die Spieler beider Mannschaften betreten gleichzeitig das Spielfeld. Oh, seht doch, der Warg kann sich nicht zurückhalten und zieht Aragorn am Arm bis zur Markierung auf der anderen Seite. Es sieht fast so aus, als würde er von einer Klippe fallen. Der arme Waldläufer hat jetzt eine schmutzige Kapitänsuniform. Faramir läuft hin, und schimpft: _~Böser Warg, böser Warg, du darfst nicht beißen. Also, ab auf die Bank.~_   
Er verschwindet winselnd.  
  
Die diplomierte Sportmedizinerin Arwen gibt einen spitzen Schrei von sich, Éowyn fällt in Ohnmacht. Sie hat wohl mehr für den Kapitän übrig, als angenommen. Ein weiterer Verlust auf dieser Seite, da bleiben jetzt echt nicht mehr viele übrig.  
  
Bei dem Versuch, die Trainerkabine zu stürmen waren sie schon kläglich gescheitert. Sie schafften es zwar, zwei weitere Uruks durch Kopfverlust zu verschönern, doch die Halblinge waren nicht mehr da. Sie sind einfach auf einen Baum geklettert, der dort stand. Nun sitzen sie dort oben drauf, unterhalten sich und der Baum….. rennt mit ihnen um das Spielfeld herum. Also Sachen gibt es hier zu sehen…  
  
Wie es scheint sitzt Arwen bei Aragorn und wiegt seinen Kopf summend hin und her. Ob das hilft, wenn der Arm verletzt ist? Ich enthalte mich wohl besser jedes weiteren Kommentars in dieser Richtung. Sie wird schon wissen, was sie tut. _Hoffe ich jetzt mal._  
  
Mein müder Blick fällt auf eine Formation, die wohl von der Gemeinschaft in der Halbzeit in aller Eile aufgebaut wurde. Gut so, bei den wenigen Kerlchen, die sie noch sind. Es sieht beinah so aus wie eine Festung und ein großes H prangt darauf. H… wie _Haldir_ , er erscheint gerade zur Unterstützung für den gefallenen Boromir. Aber das kann nicht sein, das H muss für etwas anderes stehen.... Hel... Helms... Oh, Haldir spricht, welch seltenes Ereignis.  
  
     _„Das Bündnis unserer Vereine wird erneuert. Ich wurde geschickt, euch bei der Verteidigung beizustehen.“_  
Aragorn steht auch wieder auf, hält sich den vom Summen schwirrenden Kopf. Er schwankt zu Haldir und umarmt ihn, es scheint, als wären sie alte Freunde. Auch Éowyn ist wieder wach, den stinkenden Füßen Gimlis sei dank, und umarmt Aragorn innig. Sie übersieht dabei, dass Arwen ihr einen bösen Blick zuwirft.  
  
Diese Hilfe des Elben wird bitter nötig sein, denn auch die Schergen stehen wieder bereit.  
  
Saruman hat sich ein paar Goblins von der Tribüne geholt und in der Halbzeitpause zu neuen Uruks gekreuzt. Wie widerwärtig die doch aussehen, ich bin echt froh, dass ich nur eine Tasse Milch mit Honig, ein wenig Käse, Brot, zwei Äpfel, etwas Braten und fünf Kartoffeln zum Essen hatte. Sonst würde ich es wohl nicht bei mir behalten können bei diesem üblen Anblick.  
  
Oh nein, jetzt beginnt es auch noch zu regnen! Was soll das denn jetzt? Da werden doch alle ganz nass! Nun, was soll ich sagen? Das Horn ertönt erneut, Faramir hat das Zeichen gegeben, es muss weiter gehen. Regen ist kein Grund, sich nicht die Köpfe einzuhauen. Denn was sollen sie sonst tun? Immerhin müssen sie versuchen, alle von Frodo und Sam abzulenken. Wo wir gerade bei den beiden sind, _wo sind sie_?  
  
  
Frodo und Sam scheinen sich davongestohlen zu haben. Gollum ist auch nicht mehr zu sehen und das Éomer noch nicht da ist wundert sowieso keinen mehr. Aber auch der ball ist weg. Aber ach, auch egal, dann kämpfen sie halt ohne Ball, wen interessiert das jetzt schon noch? Es wird eine Schlammschlacht.  
  
Jedenfalls, _hey, wer hat die Sonne ausgemacht_? Oh, gut, wir haben Flutlicht.  
  
  
Was sehe ich denn da? Gandalf hat es also doch geschafft, irgendwie...   
  
Er steht jetzt so strahlend da, wie der neue Morgen. Seine Kleidung sieht irgendwie anders aus…. Ah, richtig, sie ist jetzt weiß. Anscheinend hat der Trainer sie in der Pause gewaschen. Wirklich nett von ihm. Wer ist das da hinter ihm? Ja, Éomer kommt endlich mit. Gandalf hat ihn am Ohr aus der Kabine gezerrt, ich kann es deutlich sehen. Wo waren die beiden nur so lang? Der neue Tag bricht schon an, man haben die lang gespielt.  
  
Da sehe ich auch Frodo und Sam, sie versuchen sich über das Spielfeld zu schleichen, Gollum folgt ihnen auf den Versen. Dreht euch doch um, er ist direkt hinter euch.  
  
 _„Ah, der Fette Hobbit hat Elbenseil!“_ , ich bin so froh. Die Beiden haben es noch bemerkt und konnten den Ball außer Gefahr dribbeln. Da sehe ich gerade, dass Haldir, schwer getroffen von Fußballstollen, fällt und Aragorn zu ihm rennt. Der heult ja Rotz und Wasser. Hat er etwa mehr als „Freundschaft“ für ihn empfunden? Ach egal. Ich sehe, gerade, dass diese Wasserschlacht bald vorbei sein muss, denn Faramir hebt sein Horn, um diese Halbzeit ab zu _blasen_ … der schlimme Finger…  
  
Nun gut, ich sehe auf dem Rasen aber auch ein wahres Schlachtfeld. Saruman hat sich _auf_ die Trainerkabine verzogen, die zwei Hobbits und der Baum stehen davor, hüfttief im Wasser, das von oben fiel, und ergötzen sich an dem Anblick. Der Warg winselt auf seinem Sitzplatz vor sich hin, weil er nicht mehr mitspielen durfte.   
  
Es war aber vielleicht auch besser, denn fast alle der Schergen werden schmerzverkrümmt vom Spielfeld getragen, oder sie bewegen sich erst gar nicht mehr. Ich muss gestehen, Éomer hat seinem Ruf als Wadenbeißer alle Ehre gemacht. Sogar Grimma sehe ich jetzt bei Saruman oben, in Sicherheit, irgendwie.  
  
Dennoch, es hat bei diesem Fiasko keiner geschafft, den Ball irgendwie irgendwohin zu bugsieren. Frodo und Sam rennen jetzt mit Gollum herum, wie tollende Kinder. Die Kankra hat sich zu den Zuschauern verzogen und beginnt, ein Netz zu spinnen, na mal sehen, was das noch gibt. Hexi sitzt nach wie vor vor seinem Tor und reibt sich die Hände, weil der Ball irgendwie näher kommt. Aber sonst sind gerade kaum welche übrig, um in das Spielgeschehen einzugreifen.  
  
Aragorn schwingt sich wild mit Haldir im Arm vor und zurück, Gimli, Gandalf und Legolas stehen betreten dabei. Ich wundere mich immer noch über den Alten, wieso der jetzt so weiß ist, aber sei’s drum. Ich kann zwar alles essen, aber nicht alles wissen… oder so ähnlich. Was macht der Rest? Éomer und Éowyn stehen beieinander, einträchtig wie Bruder und Schwester eben. Tja, und mehr sind erst mal nicht übrig.  
  
Ich frage mich, wie es in der Nachspielzeit mit den Mannschaften aussieht. Allzu viele Spieler zum Austausch werden sie ja wohl nicht haben, oder?  
  
Nun gut, dann also bis bald in diesem Stadion und schalten sie wieder ein, wenn es heißt, der Preis ist heiß, äh, der Ball ist rund…. Vielen Dank, dass sie bis hier her schon durchgehalten haben. Es kann nur schlimmer werden, vertrauen sie mir.“  
  
Bilbo nimmt die Kopfhörer wieder ab, steht auf und verlässt seinen Sitz für ein dringendes Bedürfnis. ESSEN, dabei schweifen seine Gedanken ab und er überlegt laut.  
„Nein, die Jugend von heute, außer Prügeleien nichts im Kopf. Wie schön doch damals _mein_ Spiel um dem _Arkenball_ war. DAS war noch Fußball der schönen Sorte. Wenn ich daran denke, wie ich Smaug umgedribbelt habe…. Ach ja, war das schön….“


	3. 3. Verlängerung

  
_Bilbo Beutlin ist wieder da und mit ihm die lang ersehnte Verlängerung des Fußballspieles, das noch in 1000 Jahren in aller Munde sein wird. Leute, wer hier nicht dabei war, der hat etwas verpasst!_ _(Der Hobbit setzt sich wieder die Kopfhörer auf und nimmt platz. Er tippt auf das Mikro, testet es, bevor er sich räuspert und mit den Kommentaren beginnt) :_  
  
  
„Willkommen zum grandiosen Finale. Nun, zumindest hoffe ich, dass es eines wird und wir nicht noch länger hier sitzen müssen, denn, die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt und ich fühle mich schon ganz dünn und ausgemergelt, wie Butter, auf zu viel Brot verstrichen….  
  
Aber, das will sicher niemand wissen. Ihr wollt, dass ich euch berichte, wie es auf dem Spielfeld aussieht. Da ist es gar nicht so schlecht. Die Lage hat sich ein wenig beruhigt, nur Saruman rennt auf der Trainerkabine von einer Ecke in die andere, weil er nicht wahr haben will, dass sein geliebtes Häuschen unter Wasser steht.  
  
Die beiden Hobbits, Merry und Pipp, sitzen da, essen etwas. Gut machen sie das. Baumbart versucht verzweifelt, diese Tür aufzubekommen, aber das wird wohl nichts werden. Na, auch egal, denn gerade kommen Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas und Aragorn dazu, einen weiteren alten Mann im Schlepptau. Hmm…. Der sieht Éowyn und Éomer entfernt ähnlich….  
  
Ah, ja, sie wollten über ein Unentschieden debattieren, aber das wird nix mehr, denn Grimma hat sich gegen seinen Trainer gestellt und irgend eine Glitzerkugel ins Wasser geworfen. Die hat sich Pippin nun geschnappt, aber nur kurz. Gleich hat sie der alte weiße Knispel an sich genommen.  
  
Aber, was sieht denn mein vom grauen Star getrübtes Auge nun? In der Mitte des Spielfeldes steht nun ein weißes Gebilde, hoch und in sieben Ringen aufgebaut. Erinnert irgendwie an eine Stadt…. Ah, ja, Faramir hat schon wieder zum Spiel geblasen, denn die Orks sind schon da und scharren mit den Füßen.  
  
Dennoch ist es nicht so, wie in den anderen Halbzeiten. Die Freunde stehen nicht als eine Front auf dem Spielfeld, nein, sie sind verstreut. Während Aragorn, die Geschwister und der andere Alte am Feldrand stehen, um mit Legolas, Merry und Gimli zu diskutieren, sind Gandalf, Pipp und die Glitzerkugel auf dem Weg in die weiße Stadt.   
  
Frodo, Sam und Gollum nähern sich in der Zwischenzeit den Zuschauertribünen, auf die sie mühsam klettern. Wieso müssen wir Hobbits auch nur so klein sein? Jedenfalls wird es Sam zu viel. Er hat wohl einen Streit mit den anderen beiden, denn er dreht wieder um, geh zurück in Richtung des Spielfeldes.   
  
Außerdem sieht mein trübes Auge noch etwas anderes. Arwen liegt weinend am Boden, während der Trainer Elrond um sie herum springt, ein paar neue aufgepolsterte Fußballschuhe in der Hand.  
  
 _„Du brauchst mehr Stürmer! Nimm dein Schicksal an. Lege den Kapitän ab und werde der König des Fußballes, Aragorn.“_ __  
 _„Ich werde keine Hoffnung für mich behalten. Nun gib mir die Flammenschuhe des Westens!“_  
Na das kann ja was werden. Er geht schon wieder mit Legolas und Gimli auf und davon. Sieht so aus, als würden sie in den Katakomben des Stadions verschwinden. Was die da nur wieder suchen? Ich komme wirklich nicht mehr mit.  
  
Mittlerweile hat sich Hexi von seinem Tor wegbewegt. Er fliegt nun auf seinem Fußballgûl über das Feld und attackiert Faramir, Gandalf und Pippin. Verflucht soll er sein. Außerdem stehen die Orks und Uruk-hai auch vor dem Tor, hämmern dagegen.  
 _„Wir wollen auch rein! Seid doch nicht so gemein. Schön wird es sein, wenn wir hauen ab eure Köpfelein!“_  
  
Ja, sehr eingängig, was sie da reimen… Aber ob es den Erfolg bringt, den sie sich erhoffen? Ich denke ja eher nicht…  
  
Oh, jetzt habe ich was verpasst! Faramir wurde von einem verirrten Stollen am Kopf getroffen. Aber, nein, weder Arwen noch Khâmul wollen helfen. Er wird an den Spielfeldrand geschleppt, wo sich ein Grauhaariger über ihn beugt und rumheult. Hmmm… Das _könnte_ sein Vater sein.  
  
Apropos Spielfeldrand… Ich habe den Alten erkannt. Es ist Théoden, der da das Spielfeld betritt, nachdem er sich ordentlich gedehnt hat. Außerdem ist Sam nun doch wieder auf dem Weg durch die Tribünen, hin zu Frodo, der gerade in einem Netz hängt.   
  
Aber, welch Glück, er hat eine Taschenlampe, mit der er das Netz einfach wegschmilzt und da ist auch schon Sam, der ein Schweizer Taschenmesser in die Kankra drückt, auf den Vibrationsalarm drückt und zusieht, wie sie und Gollum hinter den Zuschauern abstürzen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit haben die anderen, die noch auf dem Spielfeld rennen und versuchen, den Ball an sich zu bekommen, den Uruks mehr oder weniger den Gar aus gemacht. Wenn da nicht das nächste Unheil käme. Es trötet furchtbar und ein Olifant latscht von der Seite aus herein, macht sich auf den Weg, um Théoden platt zu treten. Der kann ausweichen, aber Hexi erwischt ihn hart an der Rübe.  
  
Éowyn rennt hin, wirft sich vor ihn und brüllt Hexi an, was das denn jetzt sollte, weil das war ja wohl so gar nicht fair, denn der ist ja schon voll alt und so.  
 _„ Was willst du von mir? Kein Mann kann mich zur Aufgabe bewegen.“_  
 _„Ich bin aber kein Mann!“_  
Schwups hat sie es gesagt und lüpft ihr Shirt. Hexi fallen die Augen aus, er rennt schreiend davon, weit weg von den Unheil.  
  
Ah, da kommt Aragorn mit den verblieben wieder her, scheinbar hat er einen grünlich-durchsichtig angemalt, wozu bloß? Aber egal. Der wirft sich jedenfalls jetzt auf den Olifant und knüppelt ihn nieder.  
  
Durch das ganze Durcheinander hat sich jetzt aber auch wirklich keiner mehr um Frodo, Sam und den Ball gekümmert, den die beiden nun voller Vorfreude in Richtung des gegnerischen Tores, also den Schicksalsberg dribbeln.  
  
Aber halt, was sehe ich denn da? Gollum ist nicht, ich wiederhole nicht, tot. Er schleicht sich an die beiden an. NEIN, er hat den Ball. Oh verdammt! Was soll den jetzt werden?  
  
Warte, er hat ihn zwar, aber er rutscht weg, taumelt und fällt…. Hinein in den Berg.  
  
 ~~TOOOOOOOT~~ äh _TOOOOOOOOOOOOOR , JAAAAAAAA SIEEEEEEEEEEEG!!!!!_  
Ich fasse es nicht! Wir haben gewonnen Olé olé olé!!!!  
  
Da sieht man mal wieder, was so alles auf dem Bolzplatz passieren kann!  
Ah, Arwen steht auch wieder auf. War wohl nur ein Schwächeanfall zur unpassendsten Zeit. Ich sag nur Weiber! Da lobe ich mir meinen liebsten Thorin… Das ist ein Mann, den nichts so schnell umhauen kann.  


  
Hey, ich kann ja auch reimen. Wie schön.

  
So, nun ist aber Schluss hier! _WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!_  
  
Ich danke allen, die diesen Wahnsinn bis hier her durchgehalten haben. Ich weiß, sie hatten es mit mir und dem Spiel nicht leicht…“  
  
 _(Bilbo schaltet sein Mikro ab, steht auf und isst erst mal was, bevor er noch etwas in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart murmelt.)_ „Irgendwie sah es ja fast so aus, als würde Aragorn eine Krone auf das Haupt bekommen und mit Arwen geknutscht hat er auch, na, wenn das mal keine Hochzeit gibt, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Aber jetzt erst mal eine schöne Massage von meinem Zwerg, das wäre schön. …“  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  Ende  ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ein Kommi wäre toll. :D


End file.
